


The D

by Lustforfrosting



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comedy, Drabble, Drabble Sequence, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Sexual Tension, Smut, Top Harry, Top Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-07 19:47:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 8,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lustforfrosting/pseuds/Lustforfrosting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Opposites attract, right? Too bad Harry and Louis are opposites in every single sense of the word, except for one - the most important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The D

**Author's Note:**

> So Niko and I sat down one day and decided that long ass chapters are just plain hard to write sometimes. Drabbles are basically the best things ever invented because they're short, sweet and simple. Thus, we conjured up the idea of writing a drabbled/chaptered fic together. The dynamics are simple: the chapters alternate between Harry and Louis POVs as well as Niko and I alternating between writing each chapter. 
> 
> To be honest I think this plot line is quit interesting and it's something that's been running through my head for a while so I decided to roll with it and turn it into a comedy-type thing for every one's amusement. I hope you enjoy :)
> 
> -Chris

**1\. Harry**

The door of the bathroom squeaks open. I turn my head to see Louis walking out – naked, save for a towel wrapped around his waist. I suck in a deep breath and bite my lip in order to control the drool I feelforming in my mouth. I watch in fascination as a droplet of water runs down his chest as he walks around the room. But then he turns to give me his back and I almost groan in frustration. He bends down to open a drawer and I get a particularly nice view.

His ass is outlined perfectly by an entirely too large towel and I can’t help but imagine myself walking up and rubbing my crotch into his ass.

But I can’t do that.

After having grabbed some clothes, Louis walks back into the bathroom and emerges a moment later clad in skin-tight jeans this time. He holds up two shirts to me and asks, “What do you think?”

In his right hand he’s holding a t-shirt that has alternating thick navy blue and white stripes while in his left is another shirt that is neon green and has some scribbled writing I'm too lazy to read.

_You’d look sexy in just about anything._

But of course, I shouldn’t say something like that so I opt for “Isn’t it a bit cold though? We’re in the middle of January.”

“I still have my coat, _Mum_.”

“Okay well, they both look nice.”

He rolls his eyes. “You were never one with a sense of fashion anyways.” He pulls the striped shirt over his head and drops the other one in his drawer. My eyes never leave his body as he walks around the room collecting his coat, keys, wallet and phone. “Okay see ya later, Harry.”

“Bye Louis.”

He closes the door behind him and I stare at the plane white surface in disbelief. Louis is off on his fourth date of the week and I’m sitting here on our couch watching reruns of the Big Bang Theory as I eat pineapple pie.

Yup, I'm living the life. 


	2. Stan

**2\. Louis**

I wake up with a headache and a huge need to go take a piss. I open my eyes slowly, knowing the light from my window will blind me for the rest of the day if I'm not careful. But as I look around the room, morning light isn’t what my eyes are met with.

_What the fuck?_

The walls of the room are painted blood red; thick black curtains are covering up the window. This definitely isn’t my room. I try to think back and remember what happened last night, but nothing really comes up in my memory. I look over at the bedside table for anything that could show the time, but it’s empty. It isn’t until someone starts squirming beside me that I realise what’s going on.

Oh, yeah. Stan and I were on a date last night. The dude is a fucking lunatic. He kept talking about his dead family members, how he got expelled from six middle schools and how he’d stalked a guy from the football team throughout all of high school.

But he has a nice ass and extremely long lashes framing his eyes that cast shadows down his cheeks whenever the lighting is right.

So when he suggested by the time we’d finished our meal that we should go clubbing, I had agreed, knowing he was actually inviting my dick in his ass. I wasn’t going to say no to that, especially because it had been a while.

I scrutinize the room some more as I get up and walk away from the too hard bed. I don’t want to see this guy again, so I quickly jump into my jeans and throw on my shirt; both of which has been strewn across the floor. I curse under my breath when I can’t find my watch, but I don’t bother looking around for long. I just need to get out of this fucking apartment before Stan wakes up.

Once out on the pavements, I pull out my phone.

“Haz?”

“What the fuck, Louis? It’s eight on a Saturday morning?!”

“I bet you were up already,”

Silence.

“Can you come pick me up?” I try to sound as nice and sweet as possible, “Please?”

I hear a sigh on the other end then, “Where the hell are you?”

“I’m not sure,” I manage to let out a forced laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written by Niko - feedback in the comments is much appreciated!


	3. Tommo Skills

**3\. Harry**

I suck in another deep breath and try to hold back but I explode into another fit of laughter.

“Harry, it isn’t funny anymore.” Louis is sitting in the passenger seat staring out the window as I continue to howl. After he called me to come pick him up, I made my way across the city, following directions as he told me the specifics of his surroundings. Before I knew it, I ended up in some sketchy neighborhood with torn apart houses.

“I still can’t believe you dated a prostitute!” I’m still laughing but I make sure I keep my eyes open because I’m driving.

“I didn’t know! He didn’t say anything!”

When I had found Louis standing on a sidewalk in front of a slanted blue house, he wasn’t alone. His ‘date’, as I understood, was hovering around him begging him to pay up for their night. Till this moment, Louis swears that he hadn’t even known his date had expected some money in return for his amazing Tommo Skills.

Luckily, the date decided to be generous and just walked away with, _“Well you were a good lay, so I’ll let you go this time.”_ Then he winked and left.

I keep chuckling at the memory and turn to see that Louis was fuming with anger.

I’m honestly trying to hold in my laughter but before I know it, I see Louis’ fist clench and fling up into the air. I try to dodge but I’m too slow because I have both hands on the wheel. His fist connects with my crotch and this time I howl in pain.

“Oww, Lou!”

“That’s what you deserve!”

He keeps increasing the pressure on my junk and I’m forced to pull the car over into a parking lot because I can’t concentrate on driving in this situation.

“Apologize.”

“Ah… I’m sorry you dated a prostitute.”

He exerts more force on my dick, but it doesn’t hurt anymore. “You know what I mean,”

“I… I’m sorry… Uhm…” My cock is twitching in my pants because of the attention it’s getting. There is absolutely no fucking way he can’t feel that.

“Are you really?”

Louis has his hand pressed up against my rapidly growing semi. Louis is also looking up at me through thick eyelashes with deep blue eyes.

I entirely forget what we’re talking about as I lower my hands from the steering wheel and move them slowly towards Louis’ now still hand.

_Why wasn’t he moving away?_

I take hold of his hand with both of mine and lightly press it more into my hard on. I bite my lip but that isn’t enough to hold back the moan that escapes my mouth. My eyes immediately close and I revel in the small but significant amount of pleasure I’m receiving.

Before I even process the thought of thrusting up into Louis’ hand, I feel him rip it away from my grasp. I open my eyes as I watched him shift back into his seat, turning his body away from mine and looking out the window.

I’m not ashamed of what just happened. I’ll just sit here, waiting for his next move.

Within the minute, Louis turns to look at me with a smirk on his face. “Jesus, Harry, Get us home already, I need a shower.” He can’t trick me though. A deep flush is still spread across his face and I know this affected him just as much as it affected me.

I simply smirk back at him, turn to face the wheel, and drive off. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written by Chris, hope you enjoyed :)


	4. Six, Seven, Eight

**4\. Louis**

As soon as we reach our small flat I take off my coat and head for the shower. I really need to get last night’s events washed off my body before I die of humiliation and disgust. After I finish with my shower and come out of the bathroom, I find Harry sitting in his bed with the TV open to one of the few porn channels we ordered a while back.

As soon as he notices me he mutes the sound and sits up to face me, “Hey Lou, you think you can hook me up with one of those tricks you seem to have crawling up your sleeve, _every single_ day?”

“And why would I do that?”

“To help a brother out…” he gestured to his crotch where a bulge was taking residence.

“Harry, these boys come to me, I don’t have to look for them. Which also means they’re looking for the Tommo Skills, not some cheap six inch balloo-oounhf”

Before I know what was happening, Harry has me pinned face first into the wall; his bulging piece digging its way to china through my ass. “Does that feel like six inches to you?”

“Well now that you mention it, it could pass for a sev-” I have to shut up and bite my lip because Harry starts rotating his hips and it’s like his cock had a telepathic connection to mine.

“You were saying?”

“Mhh- Nothing…”

“That’s what I thought.”

He pulls back slowly and I turn around instantly – only to find him adjusting his dick in his pants absentmindedly as he walks back to his original position on the bed.

“You’re unbelievable!”

“Why would you say that?”

“Harry, when are you going to understand? We can only ever be friends, okay? Sure, we dated for a few months. But things didn’t work out; we broke up, and decided to stay friends. End of story.”

“Yea I got that.”

“Then when are you going to get that friends don’t participate in sexual activities with each other?”

He finally looks up at me, “When you admit that you don’t want my dick anymore.”

I roll my eyes. “I don’t want your dick, Harry.”

He smirks, “When that becomes the truth.”

I walk over to sit on the love seat we have, the only piece of furniture apart from the two beds and a table, and say, “You have too much confidence in yourself.”

“You don’t have enough confidence in _your_ self.”

I huff but before I could come up with a response he says, “Lou, we’ve had this conversation one too many times now. If you don’t have any plans for today, I’d like to beat your ass in a mean game of FIFA, what do you say?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Chris


	5. Doggy style

**5\. Harry**

My arms wave around in the air, body jumping up and down, hips moving from side to side, as I bounce around the dance floor looking for a dance partner.

I decide to finally approach the visible open space in the middle of the dance floor that caught my eye. I spot a half-naked stud in the center swaying his hips and showing off his assets to the circle of others cheering him on. I stand by watching the girls and guys in the audience scream for him as he moves his body to the beat of the music. He has a pretty small physique, though what he lacks in height and width, he makes up for in sharply angled cheekbones. Damn.

I walk up the front of the crowd to make myself seen. His eyes finally land on mine just before they travel down to inspect my shirtless body; it’s like they’re on fire form excitement and adrenaline. I instantly know this guy is the one I will finally take home tonight. I just hope he’s able to transfer some of his exhilaration over to me so I can start to enjoy my night too.

Some grinding and dirty, promising whispers later we’re running down the block racing back to my place.

In a hurry to get my freak on, I climb the few flights of stairs three at a time. Before I know it, I’m digging my keys into the door with a mouth exploring my neck and a hand sneaking through the hem of my jeans. We make our way throught the hallway for my bedroom and I throw the door open but abruptly stop midstep, feeling the bloke – Zayn, I think it is – crash into me from behind.

Louis is fucking some twink on my bed. Doggy style.

As soon as Louis notice my presence, his head snaps towards me. The surprise causes shock to take over his expression but doesn’t stop his hips from jackhammering the poor guy into the bed.

However that shock is over taken quickly by a familiar look of pleasure as his orgasm nears. His speed manages to increase even more as he keeps his gaze on me. He lets out a string of curses under his breath as I notice his hands crawling across the dude’s broad back, surely leaving scratches which I’m pretty sure has always been a secret fetish Louis has.

“Oh fuck, Niall!” Louis’ hips lose their rhythm and I look down at this Niall guy, to watch him rotate his hips. His hands are grabbing everywhere at the white sheets and pillows. He’s clearly enjoying this as his hand finally manages to sneak beneath him to jerk himself off. His moans are the loudest thing in the room right now and I resist the urge to plug my ears.

“Jesus… Fucking… Christ. UNFGH.” Eyes closed, teeth biting lips, Louis’ hips still as he starts to blow his load. I have to admit, the blond bottom has some nice hip movements going on; my dick is straining against my jeans, aching to experience the ecstasy that’s running through Louis right now.

Some time in between Louis’ throws of pleasure, Niall blew his spunk all over the bed.

When the show is over, I remember that I’ve got a hungry sounding Zayn hanging off my arm. “Holy fucking shit, that was so hot!” He grabs my crotch, “You didn’t mention you were into groupies!”

Louis’ latest fuck toy turns around and screams, “What the fuck?”

Louis flops onto his back and moans really heavily, stroking his cock slowly as if he hasn’t just blown a load into that hot ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Chris
> 
> Lustfortommo.tumblr.com


	6. Missing keys

**6\. Louis**

I roll around on the bed, looking up and grinning teasingly at the frozen broad figure of Harry.

“You are fucking insane, Louis,” He says, frowning.

Laughing, I get up from the ground and cup my highly sensitive package. Seeing me in all my naked glory will just set him off, he has already had trouble keeping his dick away from my ass just by my mere existence, who knows what he’d do with my dick out in the open. Probably suck me off. Not that I would mind that. But I will probably mind whatever comes next. We’ve already argued too much over how we’d do it and never come to an agreement. Besides, I have Niall still squirming beside me from the pleasure I've just given him.

I point to the guy beside Harry and say, “Floor is clear. Your turn,”

I don’t wait to watch Harry’s reaction, but simply turn and head for my room. I’m sure Niall will follow me eventually; maybe for another round… on my desk.

I close the door behind me and decide that I can use a shower before continuing my sex escapades for the night. But I don’t get a chance to take a few steps because suddenly the door is being flung open and in my hurry to protect my junk, I don’t have time to protect myself from Harry’s attack. Before I know it, Harry has me pinned in a strong head lock and is growling in my ears.

“You fucking whore, you better get back out there and clean your shit up. That is  _my_ bed if you hadn’t noticed.” His hisses goes straight to my dick.

I struggle a bit to get out of his grip, but he is one strong mother fucker and I'm in pain.

Knowing that struggling doesn’t work with Harry, I let my body relax as I try to figure out an escape route. “What’s the point in cleaning it up, if you’re going to mess it up again fucking that cute stud?”

He seems to be at a loss of words for a few seconds before replying, “Clean it up. _Now_.”

Unexpectedly, I punch him in his side with my elbow making him stagger backwards. I hurry for the bathroom as soon as I have the chance and shut the door.

_Where the fuck is the key?_

I know that this morning I was in a hurry and dropped my key somewhere beside the counter. I debate on whether to just stand by the door and wait for him to leave, or to try to find the key and lock my self safely inside. But I can tell that Harry is fucking angry, and whenever he is in this mood, he’ll get more stubborn than ever before. I get down on all fours and start searching for the goddamn key, but it is nowhere to be seen. So is my dignity.

By this point, Harry is barging through the door only to find me on the floor… on all fours… ass up. Fuck.

A wicked grin is suddenly smeared across his handsome face and I can’t decide whether to be turned on or scared. Maybe both.

Standing up on my knees, I realise he has a huge bulge evident in his pants. When he starts to advance on me though, I stand up and cup my package once more. _It really is useless now._   Why didn't I bring any clothes with me?

As Harry stand there like the incredible hunk in the doorway, I realise I should go to the gym more often in order to take him down. But then again I'm the one with the social life to maintain, I don't always have time for that shit like he does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Niko
> 
> hazzazfrosting.tumblr.com


	7. Roommates

**7\. Harry**

“Harry?”

“Louis?”

“Back off, now!”

I take another step towards him teasingly, “Or what?”

“Or I’m gunna call the police,”

I snort, “Honestly, out of the two of us, who looks more believable right now?”

His frown turns into a snarl in a matter of milliseconds as he leaps up and throws himself at me, his shoulder connecting with my chest. I take one step back in order to balance myself, but other than that, Louis’ blow doesn’t do much harm.

I’ve got him locked under my arm as he’s bent down trying to squeeze me to death. I start to laugh at his weak fighting just as I feel a slap to my ass cheek. I jump and squeal but Louis is still holding on to me by the waist. He says, “You know, from this angle, your ass looks kind of pretty.”

_He asks for it._

I pick him up, catching him by surprise and walk us back into his room. I throw him onto his bed and climb up on top of him. He starts to wiggle and move away but I cage him in with my hands on either sides of his shoulders. “Relax, babe, I’m only gunna fuck you.” I say in what I think to be a sexy drawl.

“What the fuck, Harry, have you gone mental?!”

“Come on, I saw you oogling my bulge back there.”

“I did no such thing!” As he speaks his knee connects with my groin and I double over in pain, though making sure that I’ve got a hold on him so he doesn’t escape. “Holy mother… fucker, Lou!”

“What? Not so strong now, eh?” He smirks, before turning serious, “Hazza, you have to give up some time. And sooner, rather than later. Think about it. We’re roommates. Not brothers, not best friends, not fuck buddies; roommates. Which means we’ve got to start respecting each other’s boundaries. And living out our lives separately. You know? Besides, the only reason I’m not calling the cops right now for sexual harassment is because you pay half my fucking rent. Speaking of, you’ve definitely got to stop being so violent towards me. I mean, I know how fucking strong you are, and that you go to the gym every single morning, but not all of us have the luxury! One of these days you’re gunna break me! I mean, I’m not a delicate little girl of course, I’m all man and muscle but you know…”

He trails off talking about who will be sad to see him hurt and his friends in the army who know to hurt me if anything happens to him. I however, start to drift off into my thoughts, thinking about what he has just been talking about. What if he is right? Not about the violent part, I’m a fucking angel when it comes to that! But about the roommate part. What if he only bears with me because I pay to live here? What if I have been wrong all along and he doesn’t actually have a secret fantasy of me fucking him hard and fast in the back of my car? What if…

I suddenly start hearing weird noises coming from outside the room and I cover Louis’ blabbering mouth in order to hear better.

He mumbles fiercely under my hand.

“Shh! Listen!”

We both listen expectantly until some voices become loud enough to decipher.

“Oh, FUCK YEAH! Fuck me, babe,”

“Shit, I’m gunna come! Ughnfff... I’m coming!!!”

I let go of Louis as I roll over beside him onto the bed, not able to hold back the laughter.

“Holy shit the twinks are fucking each other!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Chris
> 
> lustfortommo.tumblr.com


	8. Napkins and lube

**8\. Louis**

Shit gets weird after that night when Harry almost fucked me.

I don't realise it until he stops fooling around, because as it turns out, I kind of enjoy the constant banter between us. The constant tension is entertaining and his weak attempts at getting into my pants are hilarious.

I realise that I sort of miss it and I’m definitely neither impressed nor amused by this strange distant roommate of mine. He is quite boring, actually. He's always watching lame sitcoms on TV with a neutral expression and a bowl of fruit he has cut out for a snack. _How fucking gay, Harry_.

And that is exactly what he is doing when I come home from another extremely long day at campus.

I speak to his bare back as I say, “You should go make some friends, Haz, instead of rotting up in this apartment every day and night.”

“I already have friends.” He defends himself, not turning to look at me.

“Oh really, where?”

He stuffs a strawberry into his mouth and points at the TV screen. He is watching _Friends_.

_You’ve got to be kidding me…_

I snort, call him a loser, and leave his smug ass alone as I walk into my room. Before I can do anything though, I notice Harry’s clothes strewn across my bed. Not just that, lube and napkins are thrown across my bedside table. What the fuck has he been doing in _MY_ room?

“Harry?”

“What?”

“Would you come in here for a second?”

I hear his chuckle; he knows I know.

He’s not stupid. He planned this shit. He’s butt naked when he walks through the door. I’ve seen his dick plenty of times before, but it never fails to impress me. Why am I looking? Sure, I'm gay, but not for my roommate, not anymore.

“Why is there lube and used napkins on my bedside table that definitely aren’t mine and why the hell are you naked?” I spit, “At least wear some fucking boxers!” I say as I throw the boxer briefs he left on my bed in his face.

“Sorry, Lou, your room just has the best lighting. It’s my favorite place to jerk off.”

“Get the fuck out! My room is a restricted area, especially for your jerking off sessions. Use your own fucking room and turn on the lights or something. You could’ve at least cleaned up after yourself and don’t even think about –” He interrupts my complaints as he starts laughing very soundly. He's still laughing as he walks across the room to throw out the napkins in the trashcan. His cock is still hanging freely too.

“Why are you laughing?” I hiss.

“It’s nothing.”

His laugh fades to chuckling. I cross my arms and glare at him. With a smirk now, he collects the clothes on my bed and carries them to his own room.

“You missed something.” I shout to him.

He returns, still goddamn naked and I pretend I don’t even notice, which is stupid. Harry is a smart motherfucker and he’s pulled me into his sick game unwillingly. I have no choice.

He bends down to grab the boxers and the socks on the floor. I should’ve left the room long ago. I should at least have moved; gazed somewhere else, but it’s too late and my gaze is locked on his fully displayed ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Niko
> 
> hazzazfrosting.tumblr.com


	9. Tongue tied

**9\. Harry**

Before I’m back in a fully standing position I feel a pair of hands suddenly groping my ass. What the… I try to turn around but a hand reaches up and grips my hips tightly so that I can’t move.

“Louis, what are yo- ounfhg.”

I’m suddenly thrown face first onto Louis’ bed, my ass hanging off the edge of the bed. I try not to smirk because I’m not sure if he’s casually rough-housing with me or if he has finally come to terms with the fact that he wants my dick in him. Big time. 

I look over my shoulder and see his eyes burning with lust. He’s staring at my ass as if it is a chocolate fountain and he wants to dig right in. Yep, he wants me. Before I can open my mouth to gloat however, I feel both his hands spreading my cheeks apart and warm air washes over my skin as he breathes out in defeat.

I have to stop him before he invites himself to dig right in.

I’m able to turn around now so I flip onto my back before Louis can cry out in disappointment. He looks surprised as he gazes up at me through those thick lashes. As soon as he sees my all too knowing grin his hunger disappears as he frowns.

“What’s got you so tongue tied? It’s nothing you haven’t seen before.”

“I, uh… Nothing…” He looks down only to find my piece laid out large and heavy on my abdomen. His eyes sparkle and he looks like he’s about to drool all over me.

“Oh, don’t flatter yourself, that’s been there all day. Although if you’d like to help…” I trail off.

Louis looks as stiff as a board, like he needs some help. So I say to hell with it and grab a fist full of his hair. I push him down, as gently as rough can get.

He easily lets me pull him down and I use my other hand to grab my dick and hold it up for him. He wastes no time in formalities as he takes it all into his mouth in one try. Well, not all of it; it’s pretty large. But he does take in a mouth full, to which I moan out a breathy rasp. I throw my head back and retract my hands because, frankly, he doesn’t need them anymore, he’s moving himself over me like a pro. I close my eyes and think about how much I've missed this. Fuck, his lips know how to work over my head for the right amount of time before he takes my whole into his warmth. His particular mouth is the best I've ever had, there's no denying it.

All too soon, he’s pulling back and leaving my dick high and dry. I lift my head slowly only to find him crawling up towards me. He doesn’t stop when he reaches me, he brings his lips down onto mine with a force I have never felt before. There’s nothing I can do but grab at the nape of his neck because I’m suddenly surrounded with nothing but Louis’ scent and my taste on his tongue and – _fuck._

I never want this kiss to end because it's greater and better than everything I've ever felt. Kissing Louis with this much passion is amazing and it's what I've been dreaming of, fantasising of since the moment he walked into this flat with windswept hair and skin so tan you'd think he'd just come home from a holiday in Australia.

We both clumsily crawl back onto the bed so that we’re not half dangling off. He lowers himself onto me even more until I can feel his clothed body rubbing against my naked one. I really want to rip everything off of him but that deems not to be on his list of priorities because he’s grabbing my thighs and wrapping my legs around his waist. He moans into my neck as he grounds down onto my crotch, and more importantly, my ass.

I open my eyes as I come to realisation: he’s trying to wrap _my_ legs around _his_ waist.

Oh, _fuck no_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Chris
> 
> Lustfortommo.tumblr.com


	10. Some Fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hazzazfrosting.tumblr.com

I have never been so turned on in my life before, but I’m quickly snapped out of daze as Harry chants _no_ endlessly. My hearing floods back and everything is painfully loud. The rush of lust, that had been running through every part of my body, fades a little but my dick is still hard as a fucking rock.

“-cut your junk off, Lou!” Harry almost yells.

“What?”

I glance down at my hands that are gripping his shins to pin them around my waist. He’s wrestling to get out of my grasp, but I use all my strength to keep him like this.

“Louis. I swear to god, I will cut your balls off if you don’t release my legs right this very moment. I am not a fucking bottom and I am definitely not a fucking _girl_.”

How Harry is able to form such long sentences in this state of overwhelming arousal is beyond me, but I look at him with a small smirk before releasing my grip on him. He quickly rolls over, shooting mean glares at me as if he’s blaming me for something. I have no idea what’s going on.

Instead of returning Harry’s glare with a confused expression, my eyes trail down his long torso to his cock. I may be licking my lips a bit in anticipation – but come one, his schlong looks fucking delicious. It’s sort of majestic and beautiful with a pearlescent glow that makes me drool for it.

Harry follows my gaze and I sense a smile as he reaches down with his hand, wrapping it firmly around his semi. I watch in amazement as he strokes himself; as he pulls his foreskin back to put light pressure on his slit and as he cups his balls with a moan that makes me adjust my cock in the tight jeans I’m wearing.

I start to wonder why the fuck I’m still dressed.

I decide I haven’t had enough of his cock yet, so I move around and straddle his legs so I can bend forward and pull his cock into my mouth again. I work on it slowly, letting the taste of him sink in because I just can’t fucking resist. It doesn’t take long before Harry’s squirming beneath me and I quicken my pace on his cock. Harry closes his eyes and whispers my name as I start to deep throat him, and I know that it won’t be long before his pupils will blow wide, his thighs will tremble and his cock will shoot his load into my awaiting mouth. My hands flee to his hips, trailing down the side to dig my nails into his ass cheeks, hopefully leaving some marks that will remind him just how fucking great I am at giving head.

“God – fuck – Louis, so tight, your mouth is s-so tight.”

I hollow my cheeks even more, press my tongue against his leaking slit and that seems to drive him over the edge, because now he’s coming into my mouth and I swallow it greedily. I keep my eyes open so I can watch him go over the edge, because he might be the most beautiful person I have ever watched do just that. His eyes go so glossy, his lips are wet with salvia because he keeps licking them and his hands are fisted at his sides, his knuckles gone all white.

I release his dick and wipe my mouth on my sleeve. He smiles lazily up at me and I return it in a half-smirk.

“Fuck, you’re really good at that, Lou.”

“And yet you won’t take it up the ass in return for endless blowjobs.”

Harry stares at me blankly, but shakes his head with a smile. “Just for that, I am not returning the favour.” He says as he gestures to the erection bulging visibly in my jeans.

I swallow a lump and reach down to slide my thumb over my bulge as if to relieve the tension, but it has no effect and I feel painfully desperate.


	11. Curly Fries

_Achoo._

The charisma that is Louis Tomlinson never fails to confuse the fuck out of me.

_Achoo._

If we’ve both concluded that he is so desperately in need of the magnificence that is my cock, why won’t he just suck up his pride and realize that the only way this could work is if _I_ top _him._

_Achoo._

“Would you fucking take a pill for that?!” I blurt as I uncover myself from under the mountain of duvet I’ve created to block out the germs.

Louis is across the flat in his own room and I could still hear his constant sneezing and coughing. He replies with a weak ‘shut up’ as I settle back in bed and attempt to go to sleep. It’s twelve in the morning and I do not appreciate being kept up past my desired bed time. Late hours like these spark thoughts within me that question my existence and reality _and especially my relationship with Louis and I fucking hate it._

I’m finally able to tune out Louis and drift into a relatively peaceful sleep.

I hear a loud bang and immediately become fully alert. I roll my eyes because _of course_ Louis would wake up in the middle of the night and cause a big scene. Before I can ponder whether to go see him or not, the door of my room is being dragged open and I spot Louis’ silhouette in the dark.

He’s plopping one foot in front of the other and making his way towards my bed.

“Hey, Lou? Something wrong? You need me to tuck you in or anything?”

Louis keeps walking towards me like a zombie.

“Hey mate you okay? If you want a midnight snack, all you have to do is ask.” I let out a little nervous laugh before he finally reaches my bed and bumps into it.

“Sweet curly fries, yea just like that… Ketchup please.” He mumbles.

“Uhh… May be a sandwich of some sorts? Something simple, yea?”

“Hazza…”

“Lou come on you’re not making any s– ooh.”

Louis’ body slumps and he falls forward on top of me. He aligns his body with mine, but he’s far too gone to realize that I’m beneath the covers and he’s lying fully atop. _Thank god._

He shifts around until he’s snuggled himself into a make shift nest before he stills.

I look up at the ceiling and thank all heavens that he doesn’t make any further moves.

Louis is sick. And Louis being sick is not exactly the most anticipated event of the year because when he’s on medication, he may as well be on illegal drugs because his body just goes batshit crazy. Also known as sleep walking.

And Louis isn’t a normal sleep walker. He’s a _horny_ sleep walker. That didn’t really used to matter before. The last time Louis was sick, he and I were together. Like _together_ together. We used to snuggle up at nights and I used to hold him so he doesn’t walk into furniture or a stove. He used to make moves on me in his sleep, but those were fun as fuck. In the mornings I’d tell him about our midnight escapades and he’d laugh and insist that I was making shit up.

Now however, I’m a stiff plank in my own bed because I don’t want anything to happen between us. As much as I tease him about it and attempt to seduce him every now and then, I wouldn’t ever want to force him into something he doesn’t approve of.

“No… I told you no salt you fucking meatball.”

_Shit, I’ve jinxed it by thinking about it._

Louis starts to move again; he turns to his side so he faces me and slings a leg over and between mine.

He starts humping me like a horny dog and I struggle with getting a good grasp on his shoulders so I could turn him around and away from me. I shuffle my hips back and away from his ass as I hug him from behind – purely to restrain him.

_Definitely not with the intention of spooning._


	12. Spoon me

**12\. Louis**

I wake up feeling hot and a bit suffocated, but it’s nice… somehow. I can feel Harry’s scent wrapped all around me and for a moment I just take deep breaths, keeping my eyes shut and smiling a little because I remember this from when we were together – how nice it felt just being snuggled up like this. I can feel something hard dig into my right ass cheek, but it doesn’t feel uncomfortable. More like… nice. I’m confused.

 I eventually open my eyes though to snap out of my princess fantasies. For a moment my mind is just spinning and I can’t even focus. It’s not my bedroom, I conclude, when I see the stupid vintage vinyl records hanging on the wall which is only something a pretentious shit would hang up. A pretentious shit like Harry Styles, my roommate. My suspicion is confirmed and I’m definitely in Harry’s bed with Harry’s arms wrapped around me. It’s not a dream. Nightmare? Whatever.

I struggle a little at first but his grip is so tight on me that my attempts are useless. I sigh, shooting glares the vinyl records for a few moments before throwing my elbow back forcefully, hitting him directly in the chest.

He stirs, but doesn’t wake up. So, I do it again.

“Ow, ugh, what – Lou?”

It works the second time.

His grip softens and I take my first chance to shuffle around so I’m laying on my back with my hands in front of me, ready to protect myself from another spoon attack because I’m definitely _not_ the small spoon.

“I’m tired of your crap, Harry. I know you’re a creep but, shit, you know how I get when I’m on medication and taking advantage of me like this is overstepping the fucking boundaries! What the fuck did you do to me?”

“What are you talking about?”

“I’m in your bed.”

“Yeah, so?” Harry says, stretching himself and yawning with half-lidded eyes.  He apparently feels hot too because he slides the duvet down and stretches some more. My eyes can’t help looking, it’s not my fault, really.

And that’s when I realise…

“YOU’RE NAKED?”

Harry still looks confused and half asleep.

“YOU SPOONED ME NAKED?” I exclaim.

“Louis, you came in here in the middle of the night and tried to suck me off. I spooned you to restrain you. It was completely innocent, I swear.”

“Fucking unbelievable.” I mutter as I get out of _his_ bed, still not completely believing him to be telling the truth. The fact that my ass doesn’t feel sore is comforting at least but I still feel like shit and my throat feels sore, so I head directly for the kitchen to put the kettle on for my morning tea.

Before the kettle even clicks to announce that it’s done, I hear heavy footsteps behind me. I spin around as the footsteps gets dangerously close which means in the close proximity of my ass crack. Harry is still gloriously naked and I basically want to get my mouth on his dick again, but I don’t because that would be like contradicting myself.

“Louis,” Harry says, plump lips slightly parted, curls disheveled and voice raw as fuck.

I don’t say anything. If I talk I will lose my concentration on keeping my dick soft and that just can’t happen.

“Louis,” He says again, advancing on me with his dick hanging freely between his legs and I feel pinned to the ground, unable to get my limbs moving. I can’t even fucking blink.

“Come back to bed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hazzazfrosting.tumblr.com


	13. Sleep

**13\. Harry**

I’m sleepy, I’m tired, I’m confused and getting out of bed was a seriously awful idea because now I’m fucking  _cold._

“Just come back to bed, Louis.”

“Uh… I – uh – I don’t think – I mean what –”

I roll my eyes because he’s doing that thing again where he forgets how to talk conveniently in awkward situations, but he’s also nervously fiddling with the hem of his pants and it’s not  _my_ fault that the movement causes me to look down south. And damn do I find something to look at. There’s the tiniest hint of a tent in his pants that indicates  _some_ action is going on down there.

“Uhm, Louis, you alright?” I flick my head as to indicate what I’m referring to.

He glances down briefly before looking up at me, rage taking over his expression. “Am I alright? Am I FUCKING  _alright_?! What do you  _think_ , Harry?” His eyes are wide and the puff of hair that is sticking up, where his quiff used to be yesterday, bounces around dramatically as he shakes with anger, pointing at me as if I’ve committed a crime.

“Uh… I think you need to sleep this off.”

“I don’t need to sleep anything off! Not with you! You’re fucking naked! You slept with me naked last night! I mean…  _slept_  slept… not  _slept._ But I don’t wanna sleep! Not anymore… I mean like really sleep – well, I don’t want to  _sleep_  with you, or sleep with  _you_!”

He looks as if he’s gone rabid and I have half a mind to just leave the room and go sleep off my own aching problems or to close the distance between us and kiss his problems away like they do in those fairy tales. So I do what comes naturally; I walk forward and clamp a hand down on his mouth to keep him from spitting more nonsense. Obviously.

“Mhhhpphh!!”

Of course he squirms and kicks but my arms are firm around him as I start to push him down the hall back to my room.

Once I’ve got him in bed, I get us both under the covers this time and I just lay still until he calms down and his breathing is evened out with drowsiness. I feel him turn to look at me but I keep my eyes clothes, not trying to appear asleep, but signaling that this isn’t time for talk. He sighs heavily and turns back so that he’s facing away from me.

Although the bed is still somewhat warm and fluffy from our position in it overnight, I can’t seem to fall asleep. This also seems to be the case for Louis because he huffs and turns around, “I don’t know what you’re plan is, but it isn’t working because I can’t just  _force_ myself back to sleep.”

“’Course you can.” I  _am_ still tired and I have no energy to put up with spazzing-Louis.

“No, I  _can’t._ I can’t just… not with… because – fuck!”

I open my eyes and see him rubbing harshly at his eyes. It’s one of those baby-ish moves but I don’t comment on the cute aura it brings him as I reach up and pull his hands away. He looks at me and his frown leaves only to return about five times in ten seconds.

“I can’t sleep here… when you’re right there… and we’re both in your bed… I mean, I can’t – it just doesn’t work like that.”

“Why not?”

“Because! You’re so fucking stupid! Just shut up!”

“I’m not –”

He surges forward and presses his lips to mine, cutting us both off and suddenly the silence is heavenly; rather than feeling choked by the elephant in the room, I want to fucking get up and dance the Macarena with it. Because nothing could ever make me more aware of the fact that I’m naked than a wet harsh tongue-friendly kiss from Louis. 


	14. Spit-Wet

**14\. Louis**

Harry is kissing me back eagerly and it’s really good. Too good. If I could have my way we would be kissing about ninety percent of the time we spend together. He’s a slow talker which means I often just want him to shut up and shutting him up with my lips is a nice solution.

“Mmhf, Lou…” Harry mumbles against my lips, his hand grabbing the back of my neck firmly. My dick is already hard and I can feel it straining in my boxers. When the fuck did that happen.

Harry is already fully naked and I’m a bit jealous of that in all honesty so I pull my boxers down while my lips continue being latched onto Harry’s. It’s a bit difficult but I have practice in taking off clothing in weird positions – don’t ask – so they get tossed to the floor eventually. As soon as they’re off Harry’s hands are everywhere, his thumb sliding over my naked hips, his palms pressing into my bones and the tips of his fingers digging bruises into my skin. He has nice hands, I’ll give him that.

My own hands go to his chest to play with his nipples. They’re already hard and a bit rough around the edges. I squeeze one between my thumb and index finger which makes him fucking  _growl_  into my mouth. I continue to rub his nipples as I kiss him with all I’ve got and it takes so much of my concentration that I don’t even notice the fact that Harry is palming each of my butt cheeks. What I also haven’t noticed is that I’m arching my body into his with each squeeze he gives. I may even be moaning a little. What the fuck.

But it feels nice so I don’t stop him. In fact, my reaction has obviously taken the lead in encouraging him.

Our cocks start to rub against each other when I can’t help but buck my hips and the friction is welcomed. Harry is practically massaging my ass by now but I still don’t mind. I lose myself in him when his lips suck into my neck, his tongue wetting the small darkening spots when he’s done.

I don’t even notice that he’s got my ass cheeks spread and is feeling the rim of my hole with his index finger until he's lightly pressing a spit-wet finger into me. I jostle out of my position, body tense from the unfamiliar intrusion and by reflex my clenched fist meets Harry’s jaw.

“OW! Fuck – I – what!?”

I instantly feel bad but I’m not sure why because what else does he expect when he tries to shove a finger up my asshole? That I will bend over for him so he can get better access? Fuck no.

I scramble across the bed and sit myself down on the edge with my back facing him, trying to calm my heavy breathing and the adrenaline pumping in my veins.

“You punch like a girl.” Harry grumbles.

I snort. “You’d be the worst top ever.”

“Babe, I could fuck you so hard you’d need a physical therapist.”

“Yeah?” I say in a breathy laugh, “Where did you steal that horrible pick up line?”

He huffs and shrugs.

“I don’t even care,” I turn around to glare at him as threatening as I can, “Don’t you  _dare_  touch my ass again.”

Harry smiles, dimples and everything, and rubs his jaw. My knuckles sting a little but I’ll never admit to that.

“Okay.” He simply says.

“You lying fuck.” I mutter under my breath and get up from the bed. He laughs the whole time it takes me to make my way to the bathroom to shower so I can get rid of the boner that’s still there like it’s trying to provoke me. Which it does. 


End file.
